


宠物

by Mary13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary13/pseuds/Mary13





	宠物

敲门声响起。

“来了——”，阿毛赶紧去开门，眼见是一个绿色连衣裙的女生。

阿毛有些忐忑，“一三?”

“是我，我是一三。阿毛你好。”  
来人笑眯眯的，她看上去比自己还年轻。阿毛有些失望，她还是比较喜欢大叔。熬不过纠缠，和女孩子约会，没想到还是个甜美小女生。

阿毛笑得牵强，“你好”，转身走到床边坐下，低头看着地板。两人第一次见，不知道说什么好，有些尴尬。

阿毛能听见一三关上了门，两三步间，一双黑白色格子的凉鞋出现在眼见。阿毛顺着腿往上看，看到绿衣女子鼓鼓的胸脯，更加失落了。

一只手抬起阿毛下巴，一三笑嘻嘻，“你怎么看上去这么不开心?不满意我吗？”

阿毛并不看向一三，眼睛反而看着地板，“没有……”

一三冷笑一声，一个耳光甩下去，啪的一声。

阿毛捂着脸，觉得整个脸都麻了，不可思议地看向一三，“你干什么！”

“我一进来你就板着个脸，你什么意思。”一三脸色并不好看。

“你……你也用不着这样吧。”

“不过我看你很喜欢啊，”一三把阿毛脸上捂着的手挪开，仔细端详阿毛脸颊，“啧，都红了，你也太不经打了。”

离得好近，阿毛感觉脸上的手弄得自己很痒，阿毛眼神乱瞟，“别这样……”  
“啪”，又是一耳光，比上一巴掌还要响。  
阿毛栽倒在床上。急促呼吸两下，阿毛感觉心口扑通扑通的跳，心想，或许还没有这么糟。  
看阿毛躺在床上一动不动，一三抬起一条腿，一脚踩着阿毛大腿根，用力研磨，“怎么不起来?”  
阿毛被踩得生疼，赶忙坐起来，“轻点啊，好痛。”  
一三放下腿，“真是好好说话，你反倒不乐意，非得揍你才听话。”

一三将阿毛长发撩起，露出圆润的脸蛋，鼓囊囊的胸脯。一三满意极了，“身材不错，洗澡了吗？”

阿毛被赤裸裸地打量，有些羞赧，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“后面呢？”

“没……”

一三揪着阿毛头发，把她往地上拖，阿毛顺从的跪好，连忙解释，“我以为你不需要……”

“闭嘴，我不是说过要洗吗？”一三一脚踹在阿毛大腿上。

凉鞋底子结实，阿毛疼得厉害，有些委屈，“干嘛啊～这么凶。”

一个耳光甩过来，阿毛识相地闭上了嘴。

“滚去洗干净。”一三有些不耐烦，一点也不想在这上面浪费时间。

 阿毛赶紧去卫生间灌肠，暗自庆幸自己为了以防万一还是戴着灌肠工具了。

灌得不免有些着急，水也有些凉，阿毛出了的时候手脚都有些软。

一三本就等的不耐烦，见阿毛出来还慢手慢脚的，直接人拉过来，按在洗漱台上。

阿毛趴在洗漱台上，感觉内裤被拨下，屁股又挨了两下巴掌。

“还穿什么内裤，非要要我给你脱吗？”

阿毛撅着屁股，闭着眼，闻言两颊生晕，“嗯。”

“哈，这么骚。”

阿毛呼吸有些急，“快点啊。”

正说话间，就感觉一个毛刺刺的东西插入自己后穴，阿毛不禁叫出来，“啊——一三——”

一三把牙刷一拧，刷毛转了一圈，这才抽出来，“还行，挺干净。”

把牙刷一扔，假阳具顶住后穴入口，硬塞进一个头。

阿毛痛得大叫，回手拍打一三，“没有润滑剂吗？别直接进来啊。”

一三抓住阿毛乱舞的手臂反折压在背上，另一只手扶着阳具硬往里面挤，“你不是不喜欢用润滑剂吗？装什么。”

阿毛被顶得又痛又爽，心想，和女孩子做也不错啊，嘴上却道，“轻点，轻点啊。”

一三怕打阿毛屁股，“放松。”

阿毛努力把穴口松开，一三看小口一张一合，偶尔吐露鲜红肠肉，心头火热，腰上一个用力，整个阳具都深入进去。

阿毛尖叫一声，“好深啊。”

见她小嘴完全吞下，没有一丝不适，一三不由吐出一口气，从阿毛领口一撕，双手探下，抓住两团柔软大力揉捏，腰上一同使力。

阿毛呻吟一声，感觉身后物件慢慢拔出，又极快捅入，前面洞穴也开始瘙痒，不由叫到，“一三——”

一三感觉手中双乳开始发硬，两指揉搓乳头，附身亲吻露出的后背，阿毛皮肤细腻，自有女孩子的一种芳香，一三留恋不去，烙下一个个吻痕。

阿毛隐有感觉，屁股使劲往后翘，“摸摸我下面。”

 一三看她发骚，掐了掐阿毛嫩乳，“你这么喜欢男人，不就是喜欢被草吗？男人有几个知道摸得。”

 阿毛：“求你了，摸摸我嘛～”

一三腰上用力大开大合，就是不去摸阿毛阴蒂。阿毛咿咿呀呀，感觉如江中小船。一三狠草了几十下，忽将阳具拔出。

 

阿毛屁股突然空落落的，不解地看向一三。

一三把腰上阳具撕下扔在地上，点上一根烟，“无趣。”

阿毛抿了抿嘴，看向一三，“你想怎样?”

一三只吸了两口，又把烟掐了，“把衣服脱了。”

阿毛把堆在腰上衣服脱下来，光着身子站在房子中间。

一三半躺在床头，打量阿毛身材，阿毛丰乳肥臀，腰又有些细，总感觉那两团肉空落落的没有支撑。

“转过去。”

阿毛一手扶着左臂，顺从转过身去。

一三从身后走过来，抚摸拍打阿毛的肥臀，“几个人草过?”

“……没有。”

“鬼都不信。”

阿毛失落地低头看着自己的脚尖。

一三拿着一个蓝色跳蛋，往阿毛阴道里面塞，阿毛主动分开腿，却被拍了下屁股。

一三：“谁准你打开的，并住腿！”

阿毛赶紧并住，就感觉一三使劲往腿缝里塞。阿毛大腿丰腴，柔嫩饱满，想要容下一只手并不容易。

阿毛感觉跳蛋到了入口，却因为自己紧并双腿，阴道紧致，一三却使劲往里塞。阿毛抱着双臂，紧紧夹着腿，却任凭一三玩弄下体。阿毛想着自己狼狈样子，不知道为什么要答应一三做这种事，下身却开始发热，想要摩擦，期待跳蛋的进入。

阴道分泌的粘液慢慢流下来，跳蛋变得湿漉漉黏糊糊，一三微一用力，跳蛋一下被小口吃下去。一三手指紧跟进去，将跳蛋推进底部。

如法炮制，屁股也被塞进一个跳蛋。一齐打开开关，阿毛抖了一下，双腿不自觉绞紧。只是站在房间中央，阿毛不好意思自慰，只能苦苦忍耐。

一三牵着阿毛颈肩的猫蛋铃铛项链，开始在房间遛弯。

一三手臂微抬，阿毛只能弯着腰踉跄跟着，下身淫水泛滥成灾，滴滴答答流了一路。

一三让阿毛跪下，“把你的口水都舔干净。”

“一三……”

一三抽了阿毛一耳光，“叫我什么。”

阿毛低头，羞涩道，“主人，主人地上好脏的。”

一三却懒得惯她的毛病，拿了宽皮带抽在阿毛背上，“少废话，快点。”

阿毛噘着嘴，“不要。”

一三脾气燥，最讨厌不听话的奴，举起皮带就狠狠三下。三下打在同一个地方，阿毛背上立刻肿起一条宽宽的红印。阿毛被抽得叫不出来，趴在地上无声叫喊。

过了两分钟，阿毛才回过神来，喘着粗气，畏惧的看着一三。

一三笑眯眯地看着阿毛，皮带蹭着阿毛脸颊，“还舔吗？”

阿毛脸脸点头，赶紧趴在地上舔舐自己的淫液 。

一三满意一笑，却抽在阿毛屁股上，“屁股翘起来，”又是一皮带抽在腰上，“腰下沉！”

阿毛照做，感觉自己像一个玩物，任人践踏。

“我要的是一个奴，不是一个青蛙。腿分开。脖子伸直。”

脖子伸直，阿毛只能把肩膀压低才能舔舐淫液，乳峰擦在地板上，冰冰凉凉，更觉得自己浑身滚烫，仿佛着火了一样。

屁股朝天翘着，一三颇为喜欢这圆润丰满的肥臀，一皮带抽在腿间，只见阿毛一个哆嗦，淫水流的更欢。

阿毛一路舔舐，动作一慢，就是一皮带。只是前面舔，后面流，哪里舔的干净。

一三揪着阿毛的头发让她自己看，“你这是要给我洗地板吗?怎么这么多水?”

阿毛也觉得臊得慌，“奴就是想要主人操嘛～”

一三抽她耳光，“这么想让玩具玩吗？真是贱货。”

阿毛被抽得眼睛发花，却难耐道，“我是贱货，主人玩我吧，怎么玩我都行。”

一三冷笑一声，拉着阿毛头发就往前走。阿毛跪在地上连滚带爬跟着走，感觉头皮都要被撕下来。

阿毛被拖上床。一三让她跪趴好，又粗鲁得塞进阳具，一个小嘴一根。跳蛋顶得极深，尤其前穴，跳蛋紧紧顶着宫口律动。阿毛几乎直不起腰来，只能软软趴在床上。

“透明的，不是你最喜欢的吗？”

开关打开，阿毛屁股上仿佛两根棍子在草自己，不由哇哇乱叫，“啊啊啊——跳蛋，跳蛋太深了，主人，放过我吧。”

一三却满意极了，真心实意的笑了。一三伸手，把阿毛乱动的腿分开，全部美景一览无余。两个透明阴茎拼命转动，洞口淫水越来越多，慢慢汇聚滴在床上。

阳具被慢慢挤压出来，一三双眼一眯，皮带挥上。阳具被猛然钉回体内。

阿毛尖叫一声，嚎啕大哭，“爸爸！不要打了。”

一三抽得更狠，“你又把我当谁了！这么欠操吗？”

阿毛连连点头，“我欠操啊，啊，爸爸，你操我吧。”

一三并不和她计较称呼问题，她知道阿毛是直女，还是喜欢被男人操。只是心中还是不忿，抬手又是一皮带。

阿毛感觉股间发麻，啊啊淫叫。

一三皮带抽打不停，阿毛浪叫不止，忽得双腿紧绷，双臀紧缩，高潮而去。

舒爽过后，阿毛喘着粗气，大汗淋漓，“爸爸，饶了我吧。我受不了了。”

一三把阿毛翻过身来，侧躺在阿毛身侧，抚摸她的脸颊，“爸爸多疼你，你给爸爸生个孩子吧。”

 阿毛气喘吁吁，无力叫到，“爸爸……”

 “乖，自己生出来。”

 阿毛看着一三甜美的面孔，一三似乎满意自己刚才的表现，一直笑眯眯地，“爸爸，我给你生孩子。”

“阿毛真乖。”

阿毛下腹用力，穴口翕动，两个阳具慢慢排出，一三按揉阿毛阴蒂，阿毛呼吸急促，不一会两个阳具就排了出来，只是跳蛋太深，无力排出。

一三撑着脑袋，侧躺着玩弄阿毛一侧乳房，“真乖。”，又给她两个高尔夫球，“自己塞进去，再来一次。”

阿毛捧着高尔夫球喉头发干，想到这东西竟然要塞进自己身体。

阿毛有着腿软，求饶道，“里面还有跳蛋呢。实在装不下。”

一三深手往下一探，二话不说直接将两个跳蛋拉了出来。扑哧一声，连带淫水一涌而出，床单湿了一片。

一三嘲笑，“这么大还尿床。”

阿毛下体空虚，难耐的呻吟一声，迫不及待地将高尔夫球塞入阴道。一个似乎难以填饱，又赶紧塞进另一个。

阿毛不由感觉身心舒畅，又拿着阳具捅在后庭，打开开关，不由呻吟出声，“好爽。”

一三看她自己玩得欢，也不管她，自顾揉弄一对椒乳。

阿毛感觉格外舒爽，握着阳具用力插弄后穴，咿咿呀呀叫个不停。

一三玩够了椒乳，站起来观赏美人自慰的美景。就见阿毛插弄时缓时急，一会揉弄阴蒂，一会又掐起乳头。不过一会，阿毛又交代一次。

一三哂笑一声，“好了，玩够了，就开始生吧 。”

阿毛身子一僵，才想起刚才自己丑态毕露，不由脸红。现如今只能乖乖打开双腿，使劲生出小球。

只是任凭阿毛如何用力，高尔夫球任是纹丝不动。

一三笑了，“看了孩子还没够月份，就让它多待两天吧。”

阿毛慌乱道，“主人……”

“现在不叫我爸爸了?”

一三牵着猫蛋项链，把阿毛拉起来。

阳台门口，阿毛死活不过去，拼命摇头，“不要……我不要——”

一三使劲拽项链，阿毛却根本不再走一步。一三用力，砰一声，项链断了。一三神经也断了，一个耳光抽下去，“这么不听话，要你干什么用！”

这次一三根本没留手，阿毛挨了一下就感觉脸要烂了，转身就要跑，却被一三拽住头发，拖回来，巴掌接二连三往阿毛脸上招呼。

阿毛被抽得头晕眼花，扑通一声跪在地上，哀求道，“主人……我错了，别打啦。”

一三一丝怜惜也无，揪着头发把她脸昂起来，耳光抽个不停，“你个废物，刚才就敢自己手淫，当老子死的吗？我不改了你的毛病，我就跟你混！”

实在挨不住，阿毛死命抱住一三打人的手，“主人，主人，奴求您了 ——”

一三看她还敢反抗，一脚踹在阿毛肚子上，“你个贱货，有你这种奴吗？老子瞎眼看上你！”

阿毛捂着肚子从地上爬起来，连滚带爬抱住一三的腰，“不要，主人，我错了。不要丢下我。”

掐住阿毛脖子，一三把阿毛提起来压在墙上，“你到底听不听话，再敢说一句不要，你就直接给我滚出去！”

阿毛留着眼泪，连连点头。

一三松开她，“自己滚去阳台！”

赶忙来到阳台，阿毛还是有些畏缩，生怕被外面的人看到自己赤身裸体的样子。

一三犹觉不够，命阿毛撑在墙上，屁股朝着窗户，双腿大开，沉下腰肢，翘起臀部。若是有人从外面看来，就可以看见美人猩红蚌肉中的雪白球体。

阿毛臊得心里发慌，手臂发抖，腿间却开始滴滴答答。

 一三冷笑，从晾衣架上系上一条麻绳，将阿毛吊上去，又命她抬起一条腿，踩在窗框上。

几乎落地窗的设计，阿毛羞愤欲死。

阿毛求饶，“主人，我错了，饶了我吧。”

一三往阿毛乳房上扇巴掌，“你个浪货，地板都要被你打湿了。”

 阿毛低头一看，却看大腿湿淋淋，在阳光下反射着光芒。

一三戴着工具，从前面进入了阿毛后穴。和手淫不同，一三进攻势头又急又狠。阳具和小球紧紧隔着一层肉膜。阿毛又疼又爽，淫水横流，不由叫声高亢。

正欢愉间，却听见啪啪啪的鼓掌声，阿毛往外一看，就见对面楼上三个男子正看向这边。

一三也注意到了，却更加大力操弄阿毛。阿毛流下泪来，立即冲上高潮，高声尖叫。

对面三个男子仿佛受到感染，也打起手枪来。

阿毛求一三放自己下来，一三却道，“朋友还没爽够，我怎么能放你下来。”

阿毛流着泪，只能将头转向内侧，不让那三人认得自己。

三人疏解完毕，对着这边摇摇一喊，“谢了，姐们！”

一三朝他们挥挥手，转头问阿毛，“怎么样，做我的奴吗？长期的。”

阿毛不言语。

一三取了小鞭，说，“我抽你十下，你好好想想。”

一三第一鞭抽在阴蒂，阿毛一抖。第二三鞭，鞭子抽过菊口淫穴，四五鞭抽在娇嫩乳头，三鞭抽在腰侧，最后一鞭又抽回了阴蒂上。阿毛一个激灵，尿液不受控制的涌出体外。

阿毛呼吸急促，却两眼发直。阿毛被放下来，高尔夫球并未取出，双腿又痛又麻，已经合拢不上。

一三去冲了澡回来，阿毛还是呆呆木木站在那里。

一三嗤笑，“没出息的东西。”一三把行李箱清空，对阿毛道，“走吧，到我那里玩。”

阿毛走过去，刚刚好缩进行李箱。

十三摸着阿毛光滑细腻的下巴，笑道，“跟我回家，做我的宠物吧。”

阿毛眨眨眼，什么也没说。

十三微微一笑，把行李盖合上。十三拉着行李箱下楼，请保安帮忙放到后备箱里。

保安：“妹啊，装得什么啊，死沉死沉！”

十三笑眯眯，“运动器材，锻炼身体用的。确实有点沉呢。”

十三上车，扬长而去。


End file.
